you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Kikyō Kushida/Relationships
Kikyō is a very charismatic person who manages to befriend most of the people around her. Class 1-D Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Kikyō is one of the few people to interact with Kiyotaka in the first days of school. Because of her goal to be friends with everyone, she extended this to him as well which would make her the second person besides Suzune he talks to in class. They get along very well as he once agreed to help her in befriending Suzune but it fails when the latter caught on. She aided him in getting old test answers and was amazed by his intelligence as he knew it was within in the school rules. She also accepted his request to take credit when giving them to the class as he revealed he didn't like drawing attention to himself. In Episode 3, she attends a celebratory party at his room while there she seems to be aware of his capabilities as she asked Kiyotaka if he had anything to stop Ken's expulsion which caused everyone to stop their activities but he gave Suzune the credit. Very soon, she leaves her cell phone behind and he goes off to return it but discovers Kikyō throwing an angry tantrum while cursing Suzune's name. When she notices him, she demands he keeps it a secret from their class threatening to tell them he sexually assaulted her before putting his hand on her breast which would serve as proof. Afterwards, she asks him if she can trust him in holding her secret to which he promises to hold. Assured, she returns to her bubbly personality which leaves him to wonder about her. Despite this event, Kiyotaka still associates with her and has no problem in talking with her as shown with the event Ken Sudō. At one point, Kikyō seemed curious about his relationship with Honami Ichinose after she said that she owed him a favor. She also has a copy of his room key which she got through unknown means and used for her group to make his room their meeting area. However, in Episode 5 it is shown that he still has his doubts about her due to noting of Sakura's uneasiness about her wondering if it was due to noticing Kushida is hiding something. Later on, they talk at his room where she shows him pictures of Sakura and wonders if she's hiding something before asking the same about him but he doesn't reply. At the pool, the two hung before she noted on the friendships he has made with several girls remarking he seems popular than when he was at the beginning of school. During the school cruise, she appears to have noticed his uneasiness around her even shifting back to her other personality to make him talk with her. She inquired if he was nervous being alone with her which he confirms as she explains she had that guess before she goes back to her happy self-assured. She also appeared to want to tell him something but backs out at the last minute and simply leaves. In the middle of the test, she noticed his and Suzune's close association as other students took note of it as well. After the survival test, they talk and she explains that she hates Suzune because of her not having a hidden side. She also asked if he had to choose between siding with her or Suzune and he remarked he didn't know which she kiddingly calls him mean. Suzune Horikita Because of her goal to be friends with everyone, Kikyō has tried to extend this to Suzune but fails in the end due to the latter's disinterest in friendship. Kikyō once tried to enlist the Kiyotaka since he was the only person that Suzune spoke to every day. Kikyō explained her plan was to meet with Suzune and be friends though Suzune saw right through it and rejected the offer once again. Kiyotaka discovers later an interesting event where Kikyō was throwing an angry tantrum while cursing Suzune's name. This implies that she harbors great contempt for Suzune and her antisocial ways. However, she appears to want to hide this revelation from others as shown when she threatened Kiyotaka to keep quiet about the incident. Unknown to her, it appears Suzune is actually aware of her contempt for her and is confused by Kikyō's attempts to befriend her if she dislikes her. During the survival test, Kikyō acknowledged Suzune's talents and made her leader of Class-D as it would be unexpected for the other classes. Suzune was surprised by Kikyō's request followed through with the suggestion becoming the class leader. In the middle of the test, she noticed her and Kiyotaka's close association as other students took note of it as well. After the survival test, she talks to Kiyotaka and explains that she hates Suzune because of her not having a hidden side. She even assumed that Kiyotaka would side with Suzune if it was a choice between choosing one of them. This implies her dislike of Suzune is due to holding slight jealously at Suzune for being straightforward and honest to others while Kikyō hides her true self from others. Airi Sakura They don't have much of a relationship, as Airi appears not to trust Kikyō. They did not have much interaction until Episode 4 when Airi was pointed out by Suzune as the only person who did not volunteer to help Kikyō prove Ken's innocence. After learning this, Kikyō later tries to calls Airi but the latter ignores her calls Kikyō. When Kikyō and Kiyotaka soon go to meet with her, but Airi refuses to get involved and runs off. While so, she ends up accidentally damaging her camera. In Episode 5, she invites Kikyō and Kiyotaka to help her repair it and apologizes for the trouble she's caused them though Kikyō did acknowledge her partial responsibility. They appeared to get along well, but Airi did not open up completely to Kikyō. When Kikyō leaves for a moment, Airi spoke more openly with Kiyotaka. Her reason was that his eyes weren't "scary" indicating her mistrust in Kikyō. They meet again for summer break while hanging out at the pool Kikyō remarked it was the first time Airi hung out with them asking if she liked pools, but she replies that she came because Kiyotaka invited her. Her reply made Kikyō remark on Kiyotaka's popularity with other girls. On the school cruise, while talking to Kiyotaka, Kikyō appears which causes Airi to run off. This meant that she is still wary of her, but the extent is unknown. }} Kei Karuizawa Kei and Kikyō appear to be on good terms. In episode 2, Kei went to Kikyo for points as she was out of it after blowing through her own funds and seemed desperate for points as she used their friendship as an excuse to do so but it appears Kikyō didn't go through with it. Other Classmates Due to both her beauty and friendly persona, Kikyō has garnered immediate popularity as most of the class were enticed by her after her introduction to the class. This was seen when 3 Idiots of D-Class all refused to join Kiyotaka and Suzune's study group until Kikyō asked them to join. Kanji even managed to get to mutually refer with her on a first name basis on the cruise. Class 1-B Honami Ichinose She is shown to be friendly terms with Honami, as she greeted the latter sometime after school first started. When questioned about their interactions by Kiyotaka, Kikyō responded that they became friends already before stating she was trying to be friends with everyone even those of other classes. In Episode 4, Honami happily greets her as Kikyō returns the greeting before Honami inquired if Kiyotaka was her boyfriend but is told that is not the case. When Honami says she will help Kikyō and her friends out in proving Ken's innocence as Kikyō happily thanked her for the aid. Kikyō was very curious to know exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka after she stated she had a debt to him. In Episode 7 they hung out at the pool for summer break, when Honami teased Airi's relationship and obvious romantic feelings towards Kiyotaka, Kikyo mentioned Honami's relationship with him, as the latter is seen smiling. Due to Kikyō's real personality, it is unknown what she really thinks of Honami or if she was simply using her to boost her reputation. References Category:Relationships